This invention relates generally to graphic arts toys, and, particularly, to a graphic arts by including a string retaining sketch pad, an elongated string, and means for storing, dispensing and retracting the string.
Various graphic arts toys and the like which include a board, mat or the like for retaining string or yarn, an elongated string of yarn, and means for storing and dispensing the string of yarn to the board, mat or the like are well known in the toy and game industry. The existing graphic arts toys or the like of this general type which are known to the inventors use three different means for retaining the dispensed string or yarn on the board, mat or the like. First, certain of the existing graphic arts toys and the like include an adhesive layer which permanently bonds the dispensed string or yarn to the board, mat or the like. Second, certain other of the existing graphic arts toys and the like include pre-formed holes or slots in or through the board, mat or the like which receive and retain the dispensed string or yarn. Finally, special tools are included with certain other of the existing graphic arts toys or the like to punch holes or slots in or through the board, mat or the like and simultaneously force the string or yarn in or through such holes or slots.
The disadvantages of the graphic arts toys and the like including the means for retaining the dispensed string or yarn to the board, mat or the like which are discussed above are numerous. For example, an adhesive layer does not permit easy removal of the dispensed string or yarn from the board, mat or the like to correct user mistakes or erase a graphic arts design which is no longer desired by the user. Additionally, it is often difficult for younger children to easily use a graphic arts toy or the like which includes pre-formed holes or slots in the board, mat or the like for receiving and retaining the dispensed string or yarn. And, of course, a graphic arts toy or the like which includes a special tool for punching holes or slots in or through a board, mat or the like is often too dangerous for use by younger children.
It is desirable to have a graphic arts toy which overcomes the above discussed and other disadvantages of prior art graphic arts toys and the like. However, it is not believed that the prior art provides such a graphic arts toy.